


Date Night

by FizzyCustard



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Filming, Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyCustard/pseuds/FizzyCustard
Summary: (Tumblr fic request for Princess-of-Erebor1992) You have been asked to replace Evangeline Lilly on the set of The Hobbit. It's your first film after graduating drama school. And you have developed a crush on your main co-star.





	

Today had been your first day of filming alongside Aidan. And whilst he put you at ease in your scene, you still felt completely overwhelmed at the very idea that you had been offered a role in one of the biggest film franchises in the world. Only six weeks earlier and you had received the call at home asking you to come in and do a last minute screen test for the character of Tauriel, replacing Evangeline Lilly. Originally you had auditioned for an Elf extra, so being offered a bigger role was a dream come true.

You walked off the set Mirkwood prison set, trying to keep composed as you walked past Peter Jackson, Dean O'Gorman, Ken Stott, Orlando Bloom and Richard Armitage, who were all huddled in deep conversation. To your amazement, Peter offered you a smile which you reciprocated nervously.

“You did really well today,” Aidan said, rushing toward you. “I told you that you were worrying over nothing.”

“Thanks, Aid. It means a lot,” you reply, blushing a little at your co-star whom you had developed crush on in the last couple of weeks. So far you had worked with a large group of actors, completing the scenes of the Dwarves being captured in the forest. But this scene was just you and Aidan, bringing Tauriel and Kili to life through their conversation about the moon and stars.

“Are you up to anything this evening?” he asked, much to your amazement. “Fancy going for a drink?”

“Umm...” you began, feeling your heart race a little quicker. That blushed felt as though it were combust through your cheeks. “No, I'm not doing anything. So, yeah, okay.”

 

*

Aidan had arranged to meet you at your trailer that evening around seven. And once you had had the luscious red wig and make up removed, you looked at yourself in the mirror, feeling far less grand than you had earlier. Underneath it all you felt so plain and 'normal'.

You began looking through your clothing, the numerous strips that you had brought with you for this three month stint of work out in New Zealand. However, you had already been told that you would be needed for another stint towards the end of the year, which would spill over into next. Spending Christmas in New Zealand? That prospect excited you so much!

You checked your watch again for what seemed like the tenth time in the last five minutes as you stepped back out of the small bathroom and into the untidy living area. Looking around the trailer, you could see stacks of books on the chair, two coffee cups from your meeting with Orlando the afternoon before, of which you still had not had time to clear away, and then there was your keys and purse lying on the sideboard. You had always been so untidy.

Before Aidan arrived you dashed around the trailer, throwing all the out of place items into your bedroom area so at least he would think you were organised.

Then the door knocked.

You took a deep sigh, checked yourself in the mirror, brushing your sweating hands down your jeans. You fell somewhere in the middle of casual and smart, opting for a white blouse over dark blue jeans.

“Aidan!” you exclaimed, opening the door to let your co-star in. “You're a bit early.” Of course you did not want to give the fact away that you had been anticipating his arrival since you had first stepped off set. You wanted him to believe that you were laid back, only seeing his invitation as a casual drink between friends. He just grinned at you in that usual way which caused you to stir inside and stepped into the trailer. “Do you want a cup of tea or coffee before we leave?”

Aidan kept that smile on his face. “Yeah, go on then. I'll have a coffee, please.”

You walked away to the kitchen and began making two drinks, ignoring the dirty cups from the day previously.

“You have a great taste in music,” Aidan said as he looked at the CDs which were still on the coffee table, which you had overlooked.

“Oh, thanks. Put one on if you like.”

 

 _I can't say that everything's okay_  
'Cause I can see the tears you're crying  
And I can't promise to take the pain away  
But you can know I won't stop trying 

 

 _I'll be the angel by your side_  
I will get you through the night  
I'll be the strength you can't provide on your own  
'Cause when you're down and out of time  
And you think you've lost the fight  
Let me be the angel  
The angel by your side 

 

The words of Francesca Battistelli drifted through the trailer as you poured water into the mugs, and it immediately made you tense. Why had he chosen that particular song?

Just as you were about to turn, Aidan was stood directly in front of you. The smile had dissipated from his face and he reached forward, taking your hand and then pulled you closer. What the hell was he doing? Your heart was thundering in your chest so hard that you felt nauseous.

“Don't look so worried,” he said softly. Then he began to sway you to the music, putting his arm around your waist. Anticipation pulsed through you, and you wondered what would happen next as he kept his eyes locked on you.

You danced, somehow feeling comforted, becoming calmer in his presence. The scent of his deodorant hit you and the sensation of his hand in yours made you feel as if you had stepped into a dream. The last six months, in every way, had been a complete dream.

Then his lips were coming towards you. All inhibitions seemed to snap and you allowed yourself to sink into a kiss, which deepened quickly. You then felt his hand brush down your cheek and you parted, looking at each other. He smiled again. “Happy date night,” he laughed.

 


End file.
